


Coded Office Missives

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barrister Draco Malfoy, Biting, Clothed Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, HP: EWE, Head Auror Harry Potter, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, POV Harry Potter, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Smut, Suit Kink, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: They had an arrangement. Malfoy would send a coded memo when he needed Harry. He knew to tell his secretary to hold his appointments, and lock the door after he arrived. It was a game they started when they were just starting their careers at the Ministry; it’s something they’ve kept up all this time. Harry thought the excitement would wear off at some point, yet his heartbeat always sped up when he received one of their coded memos, desire and anticipation pooling in his stomach like syrup.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerrilee75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrilee75/gifts).



> Unbeta’d, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> My dearest, darling Kerrilee, I wish you the happiest of birthdays with this birthday smutlet! I trolled your likes for a bunch of fun things to stick in this, so I hope this makes you smile! (Or melt ;) haha) I'm posting this a tad early for you, since you said you're going to be busy on your actual birthday!

The memo zoomed in and fluttered in the air before landing delicately on Harry’s desk. He signed off on a case report, filing it away in his outbox before even looking at it. He knew as soon as he looked at it that he would already be on edge. He picked up the paper plane and bit his lip before reading the missive.

_Case #3849 is due for review before the Wizengamot at 11AM today. Be ready with case report files for pickup._  
— _D. Malfoy_  
_Barrister, Ministry of Magic_

Harry licked his lips as he buttoned up his Head Auror robes so that he looked immaculate. Barrister Malfoy always complained when he broke uniform code. He smirked to himself, thinking of how highly Malfoy regarded the uniform code after their _meetings_ began.

They had an arrangement. Malfoy would send a coded memo when he needed Harry. He knew to tell his secretary to hold his appointments, and lock the door after he arrived. It was a game they started when they were just starting their careers at the Ministry; it’s something they’ve kept up all this time. Harry thought the excitement would wear off at some point, yet his heartbeat always sped up when he received one of their coded messages, desire and anticipation pooling in his stomach like syrup. He stood, smoothing the wrinkles from his robes, and leaned his head out of his office door.

“I have an unexpected meeting with one of the Barristers from Legal. Please hold any Firecalls or briefings until after, Matilda,” Harry instructed. His secretary nodded, flicking her wand to activate a ward that indicated the Head Auror was in a private meeting. Harry smiled in thanks and went to lean against his desk to wait. When they first started, before Harry even had an office, he would wait at his cubicle desk and ignore Malfoy until he got impatient. Harry did like him that way, all flustered and flushed, but then he learned how much more fun it could be for him when he was eagerly waiting. He bit his lip as his imagination began to run wild.

His door clicked open as Malfoy strode in, looking confident and put together in his Barrister robes.

Malfoy’s eyes flicked over him, and dismissed him in quick succession. He walked around, and sat himself down in Harry’s desk chair without asking for permission. With a gesture of his hand he motioned towards the door.

“Well?” Malfoy drawled expectantly.

Harry smirked as he lifted a hand, casting a locking and warding spell with a silent, wandless charm. Harry nearly missed it, but he managed to catch Malfoy’s breath hitching. Malfoy stood and removed his heavy outer robe, draping it carefully over the back of Harry’s leather desk chair. He sat down again, letting his legs fall open. Harry let his eyes roam over Malfoy appreciatively. Malfoy always wore waistcoats under his robes that drove Harry wild whenever he got to see them. There were always so many buttons.

Malfoy leaned back in the chair and silently motioned to the desk in front of him. Harry took that as his cue, and sat down on the edge of his desk, facing Malfoy. He spread his legs wide for him, licking his lips and leaning back on his palms.

“You’re early today. You usually wait until the afternoon if you need to pick up a _case file_ ,” Harry said in a husky voice. His excitement was already getting the best of him. He was half hard under his robes, and his pulse was throbbing through his veins. “Were you that desperate that you had to have me now?”

“Shhh, no talking today,” Malfoy murmured quietly, his voice already ragged. Harry grinned, remembering exactly how his voice got that way. He spared a moment to reminisce about the silky heat of Malfoy’s mouth, his pouty lips wrapped around his cock. He closed his eyes at the memory.

Malfoy slid his hands up Harry’s thighs slowly, digging his fingers in gently to get Harry to spread them wider. Malfoy leaned in close, biting the lower buttons on Harry’s Head Auror uniform and whispering _yes_ under his breath. Harry just barely caught the word — not knowing whether Malfoy was admitting to how desperate he was for Harry, or how eager he was for what was about to transpire. He dropped his head back as Malfoy ran his fingers over Harry’s cloth-covered cock, keeping the pressure torturously light, barely there.

“You usually like it when I talk. You know I have trouble keeping quiet. I thought you liked my filthy mouth, always telling you how much I want it,” Harry muttered, pressing his hips up to seek more pressure where he needed it. He tilted his head back up to stare down at Malfoy through half-lidded eyes. “I want you.”

Malfoy’s answering whimper was like music to Harry’s ears. Every time they did this it always got better. They both knew the door was protected by Harry’s strong wards, but just the thought of being caught together drove their desire and excitement higher and higher at each encounter. Harry made a rough sound in his throat before reaching out and fisting his hands in Malfoy’s clothes, hauling him up for a heady kiss. Their lips crashed together as Harry overbalanced, pulling Malfoy back until he was half-straddling Harry on his desk. Papers went flying and an inkwell toppled over, but they were oblivious to the chaos — they were focused on devouring each other with their lips and tongues. They both made small noises of pleasure as they nipped, licked, and sucked at each other’s mouths while their hands roamed freely. Harry nearly ripped off a button in his efforts to get the damned waistcoat off of Malfoy so he could be one step closer to bare skin.

Malfoy growled and pulled away, pinning Harry’s hands to the desk. His grey eyes were flashing fiercely as he squeezed Harry’s wrists tighter. Their chests heaved with each breath as they panted.

“Do not ruin my clothes, Potter. They’re bespoke and my tailor doesn’t take kindly to you manhandling them,” Malfoy said dangerously. He slipped off of Harry’s lap, and tugged him back up to a seated position as his fingers hovered over Harry’s buttons. His long, nimble fingers opened the fastenings of his robe one at a time, slowly revealing Harry’s neck as the high collar fell open. Malfoy made a pleased sound. He leaned in close, nuzzling along Harry’s neck. His tongue darted out to taste Harry’s skin, and Harry let his head fall to the side to give him better access. They both groaned quietly as Malfoy opened his mouth in a biting kiss, sucking at Harry’s pulse point. His teeth grazed back and forth, dancing on the edge of pleasure-pain. Harry arched against him, his fingers scrabbling into Malfoy’s hair to hold him closer, silently asking for _more_.

“Please,” Harry breathed out, pressing his erection into Malfoy’s hip. Harry tugged lightly on his soft hair to get him to leave the love bite for later. Malfoy’s lips were shiny when he straightened. He smirked at Harry, licking his lips before deftly helping him out of his uniform. Harry’s shirt was half open before his brain caught up with what happened. Malfoy was scraping his nails over Harry’s chest while his other hand skated down to cup Harry through his trousers.

“My, my, aren’t we eager today,” Malfoy said in a self-satisfied, raspy tone. “Now who’s gagging for it, Potter?”

“I am, Malfoy. I definitely fucking am,” Harry said evenly, meeting Malfoy’s gaze with an intense, heated look. He spread his legs open impossibly wide and thrust his hips forward to show off his tented trousers. “Do something about it, please. I need you.”

Malfoy stared at him with wide, hungry eyes, his breath coming in shallow pants. Malfoy loved it when Harry was open and forthright about what he wanted. He nodded once before leaning down and mouthing at Harry’s neck, trailing biting kisses down and over his collarbone, where previous bruises were starting to fade. Harry gasped as Malfoy scrapped his teeth over his tender skin, his hips thrusting against the air.

“ _Please_ ,” he repeated raggedly as he cupped the back of Malfoy’s head with his hands. “We don’t have too much time before my briefing.”

“So desperate, Potter,” Malfoy murmured against his skin. He straightened and pulled one of Harry’s hands over his own groin. “Feel that? That’s what you do to me.”

Harry groaned, leaning his forehead against Malfoy’s shoulder as he squeezed his erection through his trousers. Malfoy bucked into his hand, his arms wrapping tightly around Harry to hold him close. He made small, keening sounds as Harry worked him, letting Harry know just how tightly he was holding onto his mask of composure. His control was about to snap; it was always Harry’s favorite part of their encounters, aside from the brilliant orgasms. Their arrangement might have started off as Harry’s idea, because he liked the excitement, but he let Malfoy control the game. Harry lived for the moments when Malfoy couldn’t reign in his control any longer.

Harry carefully undid the rest of the buttons on Malfoy’s waistcoat, as well as the top three of his shirt, pulling it open so he could kiss his bare shoulder. As he laved his tongue over Malfoy’s skin he blindly fumbled to open his flies. Malfoy made a broken sound as Harry’s hand finally closed around his hard cock.

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned into Harry’s hair. His hips started thrusting into the circle of Harry’s fist before he could properly pull his cock free of his trousers. “Merlin, yes. That’s exactly what I need.”

Harry bit his lip as he stroked Malfoy’s leaking prick, swiping his thumb over the sticky crown. Malfoy’s fingers scrabbled at Harry’s trousers, seeking out the place Harry needed him most. Harry nodded quickly as Malfoy freed his cock from the tight confines of his clothes. He breathed in relief as Malfoy’s long fingers closed around him, stroking him firmly. They were both too on edge to last much longer. Harry turned his head and caught Malfoy’s ear between his teeth, gently scraping it, and enjoying the desperate way Malfoy’s hips bucked. Malfoy breaths came as shallow, gulping pants punctuated with keening cries of pleasure as Harry worked his cock with his fist.

Harry pulled until Malfoy shuffled close enough for him to grip both of them at once. They both moaned as their cocks slid together, the combined heat sending skitters of pleasure up Harry’s spine. Malfoy’s hand joined his, their fingers interlocking, and together they set a quick pace with hard strokes that made the edges of Harry’s vision go grey as he chased his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Harry said, and Malfoy nodded in agreement. He glanced at the clock on his wall and groaned. “Nearly out of time. Faster, Malfoy. I know you can do better than that. I want you to make me come so hard it hits us both in the face.”

Malfoy made a rough sound in his throat as his hand sped up with Harry’s. They squeezed their cocks together as their hands flew in desperate, fast strokes. Harry leaned closer and licked a stripe up the side of Malfoy’s face. “That’s where I want to come, Malfoy. I want it to go so far it lands all the way up in your hair. Make me come _so hard_ , please. _Fuck_.”

Harry could feel the heady pleasure coiling and building, burning through him as they both got closer and closer. Malfoy growled and leaned forward, biting sharply into his neck until he cried out. Harry bucked his hips, and squeezed their cocks. Suddenly it was all too much to bear — Malfoy’s teeth on his skin, their hands and cocks squeezed tightly together, and Malfoy’s scent surrounding him were all making Harry’s pulse pound. Harry cried out hoarsely as his orgasm washed over him, pushing him over the edge with blissful waves of pleasure. He shuddered against Malfoy as his come splashed in thick spurts between them. He could feel it hit their chins. He squeezed their cocks again, milking the last of his orgasm and triggering Malfoy’s.

“Ah — shit,” Malfoy gasped as his hips twitched. His come spilled over their clasped hands and landed on both of their chests in long, pearly globs. They both panted heavily as they leaned against each other in the heady afterglow, their limbs twitching. After a minute, Malfoy stirred. He straightened up, pressing a quick affectionate kiss to Harry’s cheek. “That was brilliant.”

“Mm,” Harry hummed in agreement, leaning back on his palms with his softening prick out, still basking lazily in the afterglow. Malfoy shot him a smirk over his shoulder as he tucked his cock away.

“I thought we were nearly out of time? Isn’t your briefing soon?” Malfoy asked, making a gesture for Harry to clean them up. “Would you? I like it when you do it.”

Harry smiled warmly as he waved his hand. The tingle of the Cleaning Charm washed over him. He enjoyed the pleased smile on Malfoy’s face, reveling in the way his grey eyes flashed with heat at the display of power. Malfoy sidled over and tucked Harry away before buttoning his shirt and uniform robes back up. He smoothed his hands over Harry’s chest. As much as Harry loved the excitement of clandestine office meetings, this part was always his favourite. He loved the intimacy they shared in the afterglow.

“Thank you,” Harry said, leaning up to kiss Malfoy slowly and thoroughly. They rested their foreheads together when they parted, smiling at each other. “I really do have to get going, though. You’ve probably thrown off my entire day. I’m pretty sure I had an important case debriefing with my senior Aurors at eleven.”

“Well, if they’re senior Aurors, then I’m sure they managed without you,” Malfoy said with a smirk. “This was much more fun, wasn’t it?”

“Definitely,” Harry agreed. He watched as Malfoy finished buttoning himself back up, collecting his robe from the back of Harry’s chair. He looked on appreciatively as Harry easily righted the mess they’d made with a quick wandless spell. They shared one more kiss before Malfoy turned to leave.

“By the way, you missed a spot cleaning up,” Malfoy teased, motioning to a spot on his own chin to mirror where Harry could feel a drying spot of come. “You’d better take care of that before your meeting with the Minister, Potter.”

Malfoy gave a jaunty wave without looking back. Harry could hear his laugh echoing down the corridor. Harry shook his head and easily cleared the wayward evidence of their wank with a twitch of his fingers. He leaned his head out of his door to let Matilda know she could remove the busy ward. Just as he opened his mouth, she cut him off.

“If you’re done fooling around with your husband, then Minister Granger is ready to see you now, Head Auror Potter,” Matilda said with a knowing look.


End file.
